


The Lost Twin

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Secrets, Time Travel, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Wanda gets shunted back in time for a little bit and learns that Tony has a twin sister she's never heard about. Turns out there's a reason for that.(For Tony Stark bingo R3-(Picture of young Tony next to a woman with short hair))





	The Lost Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi there's the barest mention of human trafficking in this, it's like half a sentence to explain why someone's in prison

Wanda hated being in the past. She hadn't lived through this time once, and that was the way she liked it, thanks. She knew that this time's Tony wasn't her Tony, but it was the best option she had. When time travel events happened, chances were another member of the team had been effected so it was in your best interest to find them. Bucky wasn't an option (still in Winter Soldier mode), neither was Steve (still in the ice), neither was Nat (still working with the Red Room/Russia/Hydra or whoever was in charge over there right now), and Clint was a teenager in the circus right now. Vision didn't exist yet, and technically Bruce was available, but she didn't like to bother him when he was stressed about so much else at any given time. And that made Tony her best option, plus she was looking forward to seeing what he looked like at this age. 

She was expecting to catch him on campus the next day, but instead she ran into him on the street. Or rather, she was walking down the street trying to figure out the least creepy way of explaining the situation when she saw him walking her direction. There was a woman at his side, though that was no surprise. What _was_ shocking was how similar the woman looked to him. Her hair was cut short, nearly the same style as Tony's. Wanda cocked her head as she studied them, not realizing that she'd drawn to a stop until they were in front of her. 

Tony looked concerned, but not the way he usually did-- which is to say, worried that she was hurt. Now he was looking at her like maybe she was crazy and was going to hurt them. "Uh, are you okay?" 

She shook herself, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I was just wondering, are you siblings?" 

The woman gave her a look like she was an idiot. "Yeah. Stark and Stark, I'm sure you've seen it on the news." 

Wanda just stared. 

"Uhhh nice meeting you," she said. "Come on Tony, we don't want to be late." Tony gave her a small nod, and they walked around her. 

Wanda turned to keep looking at them as they passed. Why had she never heard about this? The sad answer was that Tony's sister was probably dead. If she were still alive, Tony would have mentioned her by now. Or Jim, since he'd definitely met her during the course of his friendship with Tony. 

Tony glanced back and saw her staring, and she jerked herself around, hurriedly walking down the sidewalk. Not that it would help since Tony had already seen her staring like a creep. And _shit_ she had meant to ask him about the situation, maybe probe for some help if he could, and she had completely forgotten. Seeking him out again would definitely freak him out. 

It turned out that it wasn't something she needed to worry about though. Twelve hours after landing in the past, she got zapped back to the present without having to do anything. 

"Hey," her Tony said as soon as she reappeared, wrapping her in a quick hug. He stepped back, looking her over for injuries. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." She opened her mouth to ask about his sister, then stopped. 

Tony, of course, noticed. "What's wrong?" 

She thought about lying and saying that it was nothing. Honestly, she was too curious to let this slide. Sure she could do a little research, but that felt too much like going behind his back. "I was in the past for a little bit." 

"Yeah? See anything interesting? Dinosaurs?" 

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Not that far back, just the nineties." 

"Jurassic Park then, even better." 

"I saw you, actually." She hesitated then added, "With your sister." 

"Oh yeah? How'd that go? Was she as big of an asshole as I remember?" 

Wanda blinked. 

"Not expecting that?" 

Numbly, she shook her head. She'd been expecting a fond yet sad smile, and a story about how she passed. Not this. 

Tony sighed, and they went off to medical for the obligatory check up to make sure nothing happened to her body from the shift. "She got together with one of my ex's and ran off. She ended up in jail. Human trafficking ring, it was a big scandal at the time." 

Wanda couldn't help but make a face. "So she's in prison right now?" 

"Yep." 

"Have you talked to her?" 

"Not in years," Tony said, shaking his head. "What would be the point?" 

"I don't know. She's family." 

Surprisingly, Tony nodded. "She's family. So was Stane. I'm not going to shed any tears for her when she chose this." 

"That's kind of harsh, Tony," Wanda said in a low tone. 

Tony sighed again. "I know you're giving her the benefit of the doubt and family means a lot to you, but it's not like that with Arnie. She's not my Pietro, and we haven't been close since we were kids. I don't want to see her, and I don't miss her. If she wants to see me, it's because she thinks she can manipulate me into getting her out, which I'm not going to do. It's easier to just not visit." 

Tony was right in that family meant a lot to her. Because of her relationship with her parents and Pietro, she couldn't even comprehend the type of relationship Tony was describing. "I'm sorry." 

He shrugged. "Water under the bridge. I haven't even thought of Arnie in years." For a moment, there was a wistful expression on his face. A flash of 'what could have been'. Then it was gone and he was smiling at Wanda. "I'm glad you're back. It was quiet without you here." 

Wanda chuckled. "I was gone for twelve hours, not twelve days. That's barely enough time to notice that I'm gone." 

"I felt every second of it," Tony said, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically. 

She leaned up for a kiss, smiling as warmth flooded her chest. "I'm sure you did." 


End file.
